Amor no correspondido
by Lilliamne
Summary: Len es un idiota, Incluso si le hago señales de humo no se entera de mis sentimientos, y encima esta enamorado de Hatsune Miku, definitivamente es un idiota LenxMiku-lastimosamente, pero historia de Rin 3: ?


Un chico rubio caminaba en medio de la calle con rumbo a su instituto, vestia el uniforme que constaba de ropas negras y una corbata amarilla, era sencillo y a él le agradaba ese estilo, pronto diviso el edificio al que se dirigia cuando sintio un peso extra encima de él.

-Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen- grito una chica rubia similar a él quien habia saltado a su espalda abrazandolo por el cuello.

-¡Rin! ya te eh dicho que no te me cuelgues asi!- dijo un poco enojado el chico, Rin tenia el vicio de que cada vez que lo viera saltara encima de él sin importarle el lugar o las circunstancias y esto tenia harto al muchacho.

- Eres malo Len, primero no me despertaste y luego me gritas- dijo la rubia fingiendo sus lagrimas aunque lo que haya dicho era cierto

.  
>- Estas lo bastante grande para levantarte sóla, ya dejame en paz- se solto del agarre y siguio su camino dejando a la pobre chica atras, ella sólo puso su cara triste y se dedico a alcanzarlo.<p>

Ambos siguieron el curso hasta llegar a su salón de clase, al pasar por la puerta Rin fue a saludar a su amiga Gumi mientras que Len iba para atras a sentarse mientras algunas chicas se le quedaban viendo, bueno ¿era obvia la razón no? , Kagamine Len era el Idol de la escuela aunque el practicamente ignoraba ese detalle y sólo se dedicaba a sus estudios pero la verdad detras de ello es que a él le gustaba una chica que según el era "Inalcanzable" pues se trataba de la chica más popular del instintuto, Hatsune Miku, ella era querida y adorada por todos por su belleza y hermosa voz, nunca habia cruzado palabras con ella pero no podia evitar fijarse en ella y sólo ella.

- Tu hermano sigue siendo tan cool como siempre- dijo Gumi haciendo que Rin volteara a verlo.

- Cool?, no crees que sólo es un gruñon asocial?- dijo ella con molestia.

- Pues ese gruñon asocial es muy sexy, como me gustaria salir con él- dijo la peliverde picaramente mientras se ganaba una terrible mirada de parte de la rubia- Sólo bromeaba el nunca se fijaria en alguien como yo, tú lo sabes- termino de decir para que la rubia que estaba enfrente de ella no se le avalanzara encima.

- me ire a mi lugar- dijo Rin con molestia, le molestaba enormemente que su hermano fuera el centro de atención de todas las chicas, aunque amaba como las trataba indiferente, se sento en su lugar y luego volvió a mirar a Len, sus miradas se encontraron ella le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

!oh! ¡Cuanto amaba esa sonrisa!, cada vez que la veia en su interior una chispa se encendia y le daba energias para afrontar los problemas que tenia, pues si, Kagamine Rin estaba perdidamente enamorada de su hermano Gemelo pero esto él no lo sabia, aunque Rin le diera todas las señales del mundo ¡Ese idiota no lo notaba!, ella suspiro y volteo a ver hacia el frente ya que su maestro habia entrado, se concentro lo más que pudo en lo que su profesor decia pero depronto un papelito cayo en su moño.

- Perdón por haberte gritado en la mañana- lo leyo en su mente Rin, volteo a ver a su gemelo y le sonrió de nuevo, como le hacia feliz que Len se disculpara con ella, aunque debe admitir que ella ya sabia que él odiaba que lo abraza de aquella forma, escribio algo en el papel y se lo devolvió.

- Esta bien, pero me debes invitar a un helado después- se lo devolvió y le guiño el ojo, Len puso cara de resginación y le asintió, esto hizo muchisimo más feliz a Rin.

Las clases pasaron rapidamente y al salir Rin se le pego del brazo a su gemelo, casi pudo oir los susurros de algunas chicas diciendo "que envidia me da", ella sonreia, de verdad era afortunada al tener al mejor gemelo del mundo, aunque este no le correspondiera su amor de la forma en que ella queria, pero sabia que si se esforzaba podria hacer que Len la amara.

Pronto llegaron a la heladeria, Rin se adelanto como si fuera una niña pequeña y se puso a ver todos los sabores sin saber cual escoger.

- Me pides uno de Banana- dijo Len mientras se volteaba para tomar un asiento, tomo por el mango una silla y sintió como su mano se topaba con otra, abrio los ojos para ver con quien se habia topado, miro sorprendido al ver que era nada más ni nada menos que la chica que le quitaba el pensamiento !Hatsune Miku¡.

-lo siento puedes tomar la mesa- se sonrojo, la chica noto esto y le sonrió.

- no eres Kagamine Len- pregunto la chica de cabello verde

- Si, soy yo- el se sonrojo más, Miku sabia de su existencia, no podia estar más alegre por eso.

- Encantada, soy Hatsune Miku, curso en el otro salón, eres bastante popular ¿sabes?- dijo ella ofreciendole su mano, el acepto gustoso.

- Si algo...- él solto su mano y volteo su cara para ver que hacia Rin en esos momentos y la vio torturando a un pobre heladero de cabello azul con su indecisión para escoger un helado- pero no tanto como tú-

- No creo, pero, ¿viniste sólo?- pregunto la chica aunque ella ya habia visto a la chica rubia.

- no, vine con mi hermana que esta pidiendo el helado- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- ¡oh ya veo!, les molestaria si nos sentamos juntos, yo vine con mi hermano- dijo ella señalando a otro chico que estaba al lado de la chica rubia, riendose por lo bajo de su comportamiento infatil.

- No le veo el problema- Sonrió Len, pero, ¿cómo no hacerlo?, por fin iba a poder conocer a Miku. Él arrastro la silla y se la ofreció a Miku, ella se sento y observo como el muchacho rubio se sentaba al lado de ella.

Luego divisaron como la chica rubia se acerco a la mesa, al parecer se habia decido por un sabor de helado, al llegar ella miro a su gemelo y luego miro a la intrusa, ¡esto no era justo!, se supone que Len la iba a invitar a un helado e iban a estar sólos, la miro con rabia y se sento al lado de su gemelo.

- No te molesta que Hatsune-san se siente con nosotros, ¿verdad?- le pregunto Len quien la miro con una linda sonrisa y ella no pudo reprocharle sólo por dedicarle esa hermosa sonrisa.

-en absoluto- ella sonrió y se perdio en los ojos de su gemelo, pero luego sintió como alguien más se sentaba al lado de ella.

Era un chico que vestia el uniforme masculino del instituo al que iban con excepción de una corbata verde, eso indicaba que estaba en un curso superior, Miku vestia un unirfome parecido al de Rin, una camisa blanca pero con una corbata aguamarina (la de Rin es amarilla) eso queria decir que iban en un mismo curso pero en distinta clase, cuando ella observo al muchacho pudo notar como se sonrojaba por la atención prestada en él.

- mucho gusto Hatsune Mikuo- le extendio la mano a la rubia y ella lo observo, analizo, y le devolvió el saludo.

- Kagamine Rin- le sonrió, el chico le caia bien sin razón aparente, ya lo habia visto, él era el hermano de Miku, un año mayor que ella.

Luego de eso se acerco el heladero de cabello azul al cual Rin habia torturado con su elección de sabores trayendo el helado que habian ordenado, Para Len uno sabor a Banana como él habia pedido, para Rin uno sabor a Naranja, ironicamente ese fue el primero que pidió, para Miku uno sabor a Limón y para Mikuo uno sabor a Vainilla.

Mikuo le ponia muchos temas de conversación a Rin ella le respondia como debia de ser, aunque no estaba incomoda notaba como su hermano estaba DEMACIDO entretenido con la hermana de Mikuo, esto le molesto muchisimo, era la primera vez que él le ponia atención a una chica que no fuera ella o su propia madre, suspiraba, Mikuo notaba eso y creia que la aburria pero cuando le preguntaba ella le negaba, y asi se fue el tiempo y cuando menos penso, todos habian intercambiado número de celular.

Cuando llegaron a su hogar, Len tenia una cara de felicidad que no se le quitaba, en cambio Rin tenia una cara haberle pasado encima tres aplanadoras, ¿porqué estaba tan feliz?, ¿era por esa chica Miku?, suspiro por milesima vez ese dia, subio las escaleras y se encerro en su cuarto, Len no le presto mucha importancia, fue a la cocina y cocino la cena para los dos. Y si dos, porque los Gemelos vivian sólos, aunque no eran huerfanos, sus padres vivian en america pero los dejaron en Japón por cuestiones de que la educación en Japón era muchisimo mejor, le mandaban la mesada cada mes y con eso vivian ellos dos, aunque Len tenia que encargarse de todo porque sino Rin se gastaria todo en un dia.

- Rin, la cena esta servida- dijo el rubio sentandose a comer, le extraño al no sentir a su hermana bajar asi que se preocupo un poco- Rin?- de nuevo no recibio respuesta, asi que subio las escaleras y abrio la puerta.

Grave error, fue cuando vio como su gemela acaba de secarse el cabello con una toalla sin nada, así como Dios la trajo al mundo, Rin dio un Kya, que Len no dudaba que la abrian escuchado por todo Japón y empezo a tirarle cuanta cosa se encontraba, él chico rapidamente cerro la puerta pero aún sentia como las cosas que su gemela tiraba le pegaban a la puerta.

- Lo siento Rin, no sabia que te habias bañado- decia el chico avergonzado por la situación en la que la encontro-cuando termines de vestirte baja a cenar- bajo las escaleras lo más rapido que pudo.

¿Hace cuánto que no veia a su linda y tierna hermana desnuda?, ahora que lo recordaba, el ultimo dia fue cuando a Rin le llego la menstruacción y ese dia le hicieron celebración porque ya seria una señorita, sin duda habia cambiado, se sonrojo al recordar la vista, "maldito pervertido, es tu hermana" se golpeo la cara suavemente y se dispuso a esperar a su hermana, la cual tardo una eternida bajando las escaleras timidamente, Len volteó su vista y solto un suspiro.

- no te preocupes, soy tu hermano, recuerda que te eh visto desnuda antes- ella bajo la vista y se sento en la mesa, le esquivaba las miradas a Len y lucia triste, pero igual Len ignoro ese "pequeño" detalle.

Ya habian pasado varias semanas desde ese dia, Rin seguia con un semblante oscuro, pero tenia una buena razón, Len siguio acercandose mucho más a la tal Miku, y odiaba con toda su alma eso, sonreia más amenudo, e incluso almorzaban juntos, aunque ella no iba a dejarlo que fuera a sólas con ella, así que les colaba, y bueno Miku llevaba a su hermano que raramente Mikuo le ponia mucho más atención a ella que a cualquiera de sus otros dos acompañantes, eso la hacia sentirse menos sola y excluida porque Len y Miku andaban en su propio mundo, le irritaba tanto.

Por su parte Len estaba muy contento de poder pasar tiempo con la chica que le gustaba, no tardaron en hacerse buenos amigos, aunque ella le habia confesado que se le habian acercado porque a Mikuo le gustaba Rin, y que Miku estaba dispuesta a ayudarle a conquistar a la Rubia, Len no puso problema, de hecho les ayudaba llevando a Rin con ellos, asi mataban dos pajaros de un sólo tiro, Su hermana conseguia un novio mientras el conseguia a la chica de sus sueños, la vida no podia estar yendo por un mejor ritmo sólo por el incoveniente de que Rin no lucia muy feliz con esto, pero supuso que cuando empezara a salir con Mikuo se le iria la molestia.

Pero no todo era tan simple como Len queria creer que seria, en el momento en el que Mikuo le propuso salir a Rin, ella se lo nego, esto les cayó como un valde de agua fria a las tres personas que esperaban distintos resultados, y aunque Len tratara de hacerla cambiar de opinión ella no cedia, Rin era despistada pero no idiota, ya habia intuido el juego de los hermanos Hatsune, era el de conquistarla a ella para que luego Miku pudiera salir con su hermano tranquilamente, no se lo iba a permitir por nada del mundo.

- si que eres terca Rin- Dijo su hermano gemelo-

- ¿Porqué quieres que salga con Mikuo?- pregunto molesta.

- ¿ y porqué no?, harian una linda pareja- dijo el, otra vez intentando convencerla.

- ¿cómo tú y Miku?- dijo ella con cierto fastidio.

- Pues la verdad... es que... si...- confeso su hermano, Grave error, Rin lo miro dolida- Rin?-

No hubo respuesta, la chica se levanto y lentamente salio por la puerta azotandola con violencia.

- y ahora qué le pasa?- suspiro y sólo se dedico a llamar a Miku, esta vez le iba a invitar a salir, que el plan de ellos hubiera fracasado no iba a evitar que el de él siguiera en marcha.

Len es un idiota, definitivamente lo era, ¿cómo diablos no se enteraba de nada?, ¿porqué no se daba cuenta del daño que le hacia la pobre chica que ahora se encontraba en un parque derramando lagrimas a más no poder, ella trato de convertise en la chica perfecta para él.

_Flashback: _

_Una rubia de aproximadamente 12 años se encontraba en la playa con su adorado hermano gemelo, ellos jugaban en la arena cuando de repente una pregunta atraveso en su cabeza._  
><em>-Len..- llamo ella.<em>

_- Si Rin?- Pregunto él._

_- dime ¿Cómo te gustan las chicas?- pregunto ella disimulando su sonrojo._

_- ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?- pregunto confundido._

_- Sólo curiosidad- dijo ella con una linda sonrisa._

_ - Bueno supongo que me gustan lindas, tiernas, animadas, inteligentes, atentas, y creo que lo más importante es que sonria siempre- dijo el chico terminando de recoger un poco de arena en su valde._

_-ya veo-_

_Fin del Flashback._

Desde ese dia e intentado ser todo lo que el dijo, pero no eh podido lograr nada, sólo se fastidiaba ante mi alegria, me decia inmadura por mi ternura y cuando estaba atenta a lo que hacia siempre se sentia acosado, intente esforzarme lo más que pude en mis notas de colegio pero aún así mis notas no podian superar las de él, pero siempre le sonria y aún así no pude gustarle ni un poco, no es justo.

Algo la interrumpio en sus pensamientos, una gota de lluvia cayo en su cabeza anunciando que pronto iba a llover, miro hacia el cielo y lo vio gris, se levanto sin ganas limpio su cara y se dirigio a una fuente tomo un poco de agua y lavo su cara, y decidio ir de una vez por todas a su hogar.

Llevaba horas desaparecida, estaba segura de que al menos logro preocupar a su gemelo un poco, poso la llave en la cerradura de la puerta y dio pasos hacia el frente, miro hacia la sala y lo que vio lo dejo más que sorprendida, estaban en el sofa una chica peliverde, recostada durmiendo, cubriendose solamente por una sabana, su hermano estaba sentando al lado de ella con apenas unos boxer mirandola sorprendida.

- Rin...- Sólo pudo decir el rubio sorprendido por la repentina aparición de Rin, el creyo que se demoraria más.

Rin no pudo aguantar más las lagrimas que se avecinaban encima de ella, se acerco a su hermano, alzo su mano y se la estampo en la mejilla, un ruido inundo la habitación, la chica peliverde se desperto observando la escena, se asusto e intento cubrirse lo más que pudo, Rin esta iracunda pero pronto se le paso la rabia porque la invadio una tristeza muchisimo más grande que ella, se tiro al suelo y tapo su cara con sus manos, las lagrimas no se detenian.

-Po...que...- dijo hipando.

- Rin... yo- trato de decir Miku.

- CÁLLATE!- grito lo más que pudo, asustando a los dos jovenes.

- Rin calmate por favor- intento calmarlo de nuevo pero en cambio de eso recibio un inesperado beso de Rin.  
>Miku se quedo sorprendida por la acción de la chica rubia, se alejo un poco y luego como si todo fuera un rompecabezas entendio porque su plan para hacer que ella se enamorara de Mikuo no funciono. Len tenia los ojos abiertos, se hubiera esperado cualquier reacción de Rin menos esa, Cuando la rubia se separo al fin de él, pudo ver como sus ojos azules estaban rojos por tanto llorar.<p>

- Te amo Len, ¿porqué no puedes amarme?- dijo para de nuevo romper en llanto y mirar lastimosamente a su gemelo.

- Rin... esto...yo... somos hermanos- solto un suspiro- yo estoy enamorado de Miku, entiendelo-

- JAMAS!- volvió a gritar ella.

- vas a tener que entenderlo- alzo un poco la voz él- Debes olvidarte de ese sentimiento, ES UN PECADO- grito de nuevo.

- no quiero, no quiero, ¡NO QUIERO!- Rin llevo sus manos a su cabeza dejando escapar más lagrimas.

- Rin...- sólo podia decir eso, odiaba verla llorar, después de todo, siempre se habia esmerado por hacerla sonreir y complacerla, pero al parecer eso le habia hecho daño, así que por primera vez en la vida se puso firme en su decisión- te guste o no, yo seguire saliendo con Miku, y si no te gusta, tendras que irte para no ver esto- las palabras salieron solas de su boca y un silencio incomodo se produjo.

- Esta bien- dijo Rin quien levanto su cara y les sonrió, era una sonrisa triste, pronto salió corriendo de nuevo hacia la calle, habia empezado a llover, a Len le preocupo un poco eso pero sabia que al final cuando Rin se calmara, volveria y aceptaria las cosas. Miro a Miku que estaba aún confundida por la escena, él la abrazo.

- No te preocupes, ella lo aceptara- la chica sólo asintio y le correspondio el abrazo, los dos se recostaron en el sofa.

Len intento conciliar el sueño de nuevo, aunque estaba preocupado,sabia que Rin volveria y tendria que enfrentar la realidad, aunque lo más probable es que se iria a America con sus padres para no tener que verlo, aunque eso le doleria seria lo mejor después de todo. Pero Kagamine Len no sabia lo equivocado que estaba y tampoco sabia que esa seria la ultima vez que veria a Kagamine Rin en la vida.

* * *

><p>Bueno, este es un pequeño one-shot, que al parecer no me gusto como quedo xDD!, no me culpen yo no sé escribir pro(?), en fin me dolio un poco escribir LenxMiku porque detesto esta pareja con toda mi alma, pero no pude evitarlo, me inspire en un pequeño video que me encontre por tumblr ayer me inspire en el Pv, y me dolio -3-! Len es un idiota! watch?v= 8bxb4HInTl4&feature= endscreen&NR= 1

En fin, si vuelvo a escribir algo será 100% RinxLen, pero quien sabe, estoy segura que será un one-shot porque soy demaciado floja e idiota para escribir un fic completo

en fin byeba o3o!


End file.
